


How We Got Here

by KillerKissed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gladio - Freeform, Gladio Amicitia - Freeform, NSFW, Raw Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Part One

His fingers were in your mouth, lewd noises coming from every sound of suction. Your hair was fanned out on the sheets and your makeup was definitely smeared from all the manhandling. His groans did something to your insides. A wave of heat went through you and settled into your belly. He was yanking your clothes off your body to get between your legs. You were slick already from earlier. But how did you two get here?

One Day Previously 

“Gladio!” You waved your hand at your friend down the street. You had been shopping for some new outfits as the season was changing to summer. 

His smile was like the sun. You watched as he walked to you, his friends behind him seeming to go into a store nearby. “Hey! What are you doing here? I didn’t think you were back from school.” Gladio came closer and pulled you into his arms for a hug. 

Your heart fluttered and you hugged him back before pulling back. “I’m shopping. I only had uniforms from school. What are you doing?”

“Noctis wanted to do something so we thought we’d just come to town. I’m glad we did now!” He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “Are you coming back here to finish out your schooling?”

You nodded and swayed back and forth. “Yep, all I have is general classes left after I did all my specialties courses because of how my schedule was laid out. So, it’s cheaper plus I can be home. “

“I’m glad you are. It’s a pretty exciting accomplishment! We should celebrate. Would you let me take you somewhere?” 

You could feel the heat in your ears. “Oh, you don’t have to, Gladio! You’re too sweet to me.” 

He flashed a million dollar smile. “Please, let me. You’re too smart and beautiful to not be pampered for your achievements. “ 

You could see the boys trying to get Gladio’s attention. “Okay, text me the details. I believe your partners in crime need their muscle man back.” 

He turned to look. “Never a boring day for a Glaive. I’ll text you the details. “ With a quick hug, Gladio patted your hair gently before making his way back down the busy street. 

Butterflies danced in your belly the rest of the day until you got his text message. He said he’d pick you up at 6 and the two of you’d go out to eat. You picked out a pretty red dress that ended mid-thigh and some simple black flats. You tried not to overdo anything because of your long-term crush. Your makeup was simple but pretty. You choose to go with red lipstick and hoped it wasn’t too much color for you. You didn’t want to be too bold. Your doorbell rang pretty much on the door and you ran down the stairs and to do the door before your parents could even say anything. He was dressed in all black. It was a step above his casual attire but definitely wasn’t too formal. A little bit to your disappointment, his shirt was closed. 

“Hello!” You skirted out of the door and closed it behind you which ended up forcing you almost body to body with him. “Are you ready?” 

“I am! Are you?” He laughed and led you to his car. He took you to a small restaurant. It didn’t like anything special. It was one of the hole-in-the-wall kind of areas. It was pretty though and the lighting was beautiful. It had a really soft vibe about it. The two of you chatted during dinner. It went from subject to subject, catching up on life. You learned about all his King Glaive duties. He learned about your school life. Things slowly switched to more personal questions. 

“How’s your girlfriend feel about you taking another girl out?” You asked, nudging your plate forward as you finished your meal. Gladio gave you a deer-in-the-headlights look. A slow smile crept over his lips. You tilted your head to the side. “What?”

“You think I have a girlfriend?” He took a drink of his water.

“Duh, you can’t be single. I mean like seriously.”

He erupted into a laugh which got a look from other patrons. You felt shy from all the sudden attention. He calmed down a little bit to breathe and his hand went over his chest. “Do you like not get that this is kind of a date?”

You covered your face instantly and muffled a squeak. “I’m so fucking embarrassed.”

Your newly discovered date was hysterical. “You’re so cute!” 

“I didn’t realize!” You threw a napkin at him. “I didn’t know! I’ve had a crush on you since our families had us together in daycare!”

“This is good. This is a good story to tell our future kids.” He nodded and wiped at his eyes. “I’ve liked you since I’ve liked girls. Baby, I can’t believe you didn’t know. I tried to be very clear for years.”

“Years!” You almost screeched. The waiter came with the check. He paid for everything and the two of you continued to discuss all the things that the two had been clueless about the love between you two. He drove around for a while as you spoke. “So, should I take you back home?”

You shook your head. “No, we wouldn’t get any privacy there. I still live with my family.”

“Not scared to be alone with a boy?” There was something scandalous about his tone. 

You rolled your eyes as he started to drive back to his apartment. It was a quick drive back. He led you to his home and inside. You were happy to find that he lived organized and clean. You went directly to his bookshelves and stared at all the titles. This was something that the two of you had shared since you had grown up. Gladio came up behind you and wrapped his large arms around your body. “See anything you like?”

“I’ve not seen a few of these. I may need to borrow some while I’m in between everything.”

“Fine by me.” He murmured in your ear. You felt a chill run down your spine. “You cold?”

You said no and tilted your head back to get a look at him. He was staring down at you with those big brown eyes. “When are you going to kiss me?”

There was a humorous gleam in his eyes. “Don’t wanna take things slow?”

“I think we went a little too slow. don’t you think?” You turned around in his arms and stood on your tiptoes, giving him a quick peck. He pulled you close against his body and melted into your kiss, not wanting to release you once he now had you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and took a quick nip at his bottom lip. You felt him smile against your mouth before his tongue slipped past your lips. Your tongues twirled around each other before pulling back, saliva connecting you to him. He looked wild at that moment. Gladio moved back in and captured you in another kiss. His hands cupped your face. You felt your back press against the bookshelf. His hands slipped down underneath your dress and gripped your hips, feeling your soft flesh give into his fingertips. Your skin just felt hot. His body pinned you against the books as you tugged on his shirt to start unbuttoning it. 

As his chest was exposed, your hands ran down his hardened muscles. His mouth left yours to trail down your neck, leaving bites and marks in his wake. You whimpered and moaned at the way his mouth made you feel. His teeth sank into your skin a bit more aggressively while his hands found the squish of your ass cheeks. Your nails dug into his chest. He pulled back to get a good look at you and he smiled at his work.

“Your lipstick is absolutely a mess.” His fingers were still digging into your soft flesh. 

“So is yours.” You stuck your tongue out at him. He leaned forward and sucked on it before picking you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. You were taken into his bedroom and he plopped you down on his king sized bed. You sunk into his mattress and watched as he shredded off his shirt. You kicked your shoes off to match.

“I would like to make sure you’re okay with how this may end up. You can tell me to stop at any time. I don’t want to force you into anything. “ Gladio looked down at you while removing his belt. You bit your lip as it was like a gift was about to get revealed. 

“I’m happy however this ends, Gladi Daddy!” 

There was a dark twinkle in his eye. “I could probably get used to that.” His belt hit the floor. You spread your legs on the bed and reached up to him. He came to you, kissing you heatedly as his lower body ground against yours. You gently nudged him back, taking on of his hands and sucking on his fingers. Gladio leaned back and used his free hand to start tugging down your underwear. You were slick from the way he manhandled you. He finally got them off before pulling you down on the bed so your legs dangling off the edge. You tried to wiggle your dress up and over. He pressed kisses on your exposed skin before kneeling down on the floor in front of you. His mouth moved over your thighs and lower lips. You flung your dress off somewhere and sat up to watch. He opened you up with his fingers to see you. A slow lick went from bottom to top. You gasped at the sudden heat. His tongue felt so good. He sucked and licked every inch of you before he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked. Your hips came off the bed. Your sounds were an encouragement for him. You shivered under the attention and gripped his hair. Gladio worked harder on your sensitive flesh. Your eyes were rolling back in your head by the time your orgasm was started to curl in your stomach. All the noises coming from him making a mess of your pussy was absolutely overwhelming. He pulled away suddenly. You gasped for air and tried at focusing, looking down at him at the end of the bed. His pants were gone. You had to guess he wasn’t wearing any underwear in the first place. His cock hung between his legs, hard and aching. You loved the way it looked. It looked heavy like his balls that seemed to just hang. Your mouth watered at the thought of him just completely ruining you. You wanted to be defiled. Your fingers slid between your legs and his hungry eyes watched as your fingers teased your hole.

“You want to put that inside me?” You asked, fingers dipping and rubbing your sensitive walls. He nodded and moved forward. Your legs wrapped around his waist while his hand gripped his shaft. He used his tip to rub against your clit, sending shockwaves through your body. Gladio nudged you back. You pulled your hands away from yourself and wiggled back into the bed so neither of you would be too close to the edge. Gladio followed you, almost like a predator after its prey, coming to stop once he was completely over you. You leaned up and kissed him, your hands running down his body and taking a hold of his large member. You slid the head into place and he moved his hips, the thickness already spreading you wide. He didn’t move very much until he felt you were ready to take more. You wrapped your limbs around his body. His hips moved until you were taking all you could from him. His lips found your forehead real quick before slowly sliding out. You moaned softly beneath him. His pace was slow. He would fill you completely, savoring every inch he could give you. You withered and moaned. He buried his face into your neck. His whole body was tense. You could tell he was holding back.

“Gladio!” You gasped, his cock filling you completely. “Fuck me silly, please. I’ve masturbated to the thought of this for years.” His pace started to speed up. You could hear him trying to muffle his sounds into the bed. The slap of his balls against your ass started to pick up. You were getting louder. You were suddenly aware of how lewd everything sounded. You hoped he didn’t have neighbors. Gladio suddenly stopped once he was fully inside of you before flipping over so you were on top. You squealed in surprise and attempted to sit up but he was having none of it. He gripped your ass and started pump inside of you. You buried your face into his chest and let him fuck up into you. Your whole body was shaking from the pleasure. His fingers spread your cheeks and lower lips to focus on pumping harder inside you. You gasped and cried for him. It spurred him on the louder you got. You were about to cum from all the work he put in earlier. His breathing was getting labored. His cock ground against your g-spot. It was all it took to lose everything. You shook on top of him as your sudden orgasm crashed over you. 

He was ruthless and continued his pace. He fucked you all the way through your orgasm and past. Your pussy was overly sensitive and everything felt so good. You gripped onto his shoulders as he used you. His hands moved to your hips and pulled you completely off of him. Before you could even question it, he lifted you onto your hands and knees. Your legs spread for him automatically. He reentered you and let out a loud moan as he bottomed out. “I’m not going to last long like this. Where do you want it?”

You just shook your head and started to move your hips, drawing noises from him. “Pump me full. I want to drip your cum from my cunt.” 

Another lewd moan came from him as he gripped your hips to still you. “You’re unbelievable. You’re just made to get fucked like this. You’re made to take me.” His pace picked up where he left off. Gladio was ruthless and you were overly sensitive. Your body screamed for him. His cock was so thick in this position. You gripped the sheets with what strength you had left as he became almost erratic. He slammed in hard as you felt the hot flood of semen start to fill your womb. Huffing and puffing, he stayed where he was until his cock stopped twitching.

You couldn’t help but giggle. “I can’t believe this was real.” 

You heard him softly chuckle before he smacked your ass. “Believe it.”


	2. Part Two

“Follow me!” You pulled Gladio Amicitia through the busy nightclub. The two of you had been enjoying a birthday party with the rest of the King’s Glaive. You heard him reply to you but the music was too loud. You pulled him into the janitor’s closet and shoved your body against his. The two of you met in an embrace and kissed heavily until Gladio’s back found a wall.

“All riled up and nowhere to go?” He chuckled, feeling your body through the fabric of your strapless dress.

“Nowhere to go? What about this fantastic closet?” You beamed, sliding your hands down to his pants to undo them.

“Little frisky, aren’t we?” Gladio had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

You nodded eagerly, squatting down and pulling his semi-hard length from his underwear. He grunted as you slowly stroked him to full length before starting to use your mouth.

The music was practically vibrating the whole building. You hummed against his cock as your head bobbed back and forth. Your hands slid down to your underwear, fingers circling your clit through the material. Gladio’s hands found your hair, petting your head. You found a weird sort of pleasure from this and you worked faster on his length. You buried your nose against his pubic bone, nose rubbing against his trimmed hair. You heard him gasp and looked up at him, his head was leaning against the wall. His eyes were staring at the ceiling like he was seriously trying to concentrate.

You pulled him out of your mouth with a wet plop and giggled at the sound. His eyes trailed back down to you as you exposed your bare breasts from your dress. You rubbed them against his length, your hands pressed against his thighs to feel him straining beneath. His cock twitched against your soft skin. You looked up at him with big eyes, your tongue sticking out of your mouth as you slowly licked up his cock before putting it between your breasts. He groaned and you felt him force himself straighter against the wall. You began to stroke him between your tits. Every few times when his cock head would reappear, you’d lick and suck on the tip.

You could feel his legs begin to shake. He didn’t have to the strength to hold back and keep standing. You teased him with your mouth, letting him thrust between your breasts. You straightened your posture to let him have a better angle. He was grunting and moaning. You smiled at his noises while he continued to have his way with your body.

He looked down at you with an almost pitiful look on his face. “I’m not going to make it much longer.”

You kissed the tip of his cock and eyed him. “Then cum on me.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow at you, his hips bucking hard. “Baby, I’d cover you. “

“Then do it.”

He got a chuckle out of that, his thrusts losing their calculated pace. You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out to catch anything you could. He grunted loudly and came, the warm liquid covering your face and chest. Some landed in your hair and in your mouth. The last squirts hit low and dripped on your breasts. Gladio was panting hard. You tasted his seed on your tongue. He petted your hair and pulled his underwear back up. “I guess I have to clean you up now. “

“That’d be nice.” You laughed as he sat on the floor, grabbing some paper towels as he did so.


End file.
